everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Feary Tale
Feary Tale is a crossover special of Off the Island and Life as a Teenage Monster Transcript beautiful, sun shiny day at Monster High Harry: Welcome one and all, to the re-grand opening of Fierce! crowd of normies cheer; the ribbon is cut and everyone heads inside Fishy: I'm proud of you, Harry. Harry: Thanks. Archer: And I love the outfits. Harry: I had some help from Sparky. Sparky: How else would they have these glowy look to 'em. Fishy: Hey, wait, where's Fang? Archer: Not sure, he said he'd meet us here. Sparky: I'll go find 'im. Harry: I'm comin' with. Fishy: No way, this is your big night. Harry: I know, but Fang is my beast ghoulfriend forever, we have each other's back. Sparky: Alright, come on. {Cut to Fang's room} Sparky: There you are, you're missing the party. Fang: I'm not going. Harry: What, why not? Fang: I'm to upset. Sparky: Oh come on, "mimicking Fang" it'll be totally fangtastic! He, he, he, you said my name. flies up to the ceiling, hanging upside Sparky: Come on, Fang, it'll be fun. Fang: I can't. Harry: Why not? Fang: See that photo on my desk, that's my friend Elliot. Sparky: Aw, you two are so cute. Fang: We were also bgfs when we were little, but our families where separated 'cause of normies. Harry: But now we're working on trying to get on the normies' good side. Fang: I just want to know if he's alright. Sparky: I've got the best idea ever! Harry: What is it? Sparky: What if we use the monster mapalogue to find Elliot? flies down, landing on his bed Fang: You'd do that for me? Sparky: 'Course. Harry: Yeah, let's find your lost ghoulfriend. Fang: Elliot, exto-monstrum! {Cut to maze entrance} Harry: Um, where are we? Sparky: Looks like an entrance to a maze. Harry: But why would Elliot be here? Fang: Doesn't matter, let's find him! ghouls run around the maze, looking for Elliot and bump into some people Fang: Oh, I'm so...sorry. Alex: No worries, it was an accident. Sparky: You're normies. Rocky: And your monsters! "faints" Alex: Don't mind him. Harry: We're looking for someone by the name of Elliot. Nicky: How do you know Ellie? Fang: Wait, you guys know Elliot too? Alex: 'Course, he's a really good friend of ours. Fang: So you know where he is? Nicky: He's at the popcorn stand, getting some for all of us. Sparky: So, we're at like a carnival? Alex: Yep, Ever After High holds one every year. Harry: Ever After High, I thought that was just some tv show. Sparky: Same here. Fang: C'mon ghouls, we gotta find- Voice: Fang? Fang: Elliot! drops the popcorn and hugs Fang, happy to see him Elliot: I thought I'd never see you again! Fang: Same here! Rocky: I had the strangest dream. Alex: It wasn't a dream, Rocky. Rocky: Oh great. Nicky: Friends reuniting, this is so cute! Alex: Yeah, it brings a tear to your eye. Sparky: Sorry, we didn't mean to be rude, I'm Sparky and these our my friends Fang and Harry. Alex: I'm Alex, that's Nicky and sleeping beauty over here his Rocky. Rocky: Please don't eat me. Harry: We're not like the monsters in those movies, we're actually just like normal people. Fang: Ellie, wanna come with me and my friends to Monster High? Elliot: Of course, I don't wanna ever be separated from you again. Harry: Hold on a sec, do you have 9 tails? Elliot: Yeah, I do. Alex: Elliot is a Kumiho. Fang: Kumi-what? Sparky: Kumihos are from Korea, they are 9 tailed foxes. Nicky: They're pretty cool. Elliot: And handy. Fang: Let's head back to the re-grand opening of Fierce. Rocky: What's that, it sounds fun? Harry: It's my fashion salon. Rocky: Ooh, can we- Alex: No. Rocky: You don't even know what I'm gonna ask. Alex: You're gonna ask if we can go. Rocky: No I, yeah, I was. Nicky: It does sound fun. Alex: "sighs" I guess we could, this carnival is kinda boring. Fang: Monster High, exto-monstrum! {Cut to Fierce} Fishy: I thought Ever After High was a tv show. Archer: Same here. Harry: Apparently it's real. Fishy: Well, welcome to Fierce. Rocky: My makeover is amazing! Nicky: They same fangtastic here. Rocky: Sure, that too. purple smoke starts to fill the room and in enters a woman Woman: Sorry to ruin the party. Sparky: Who's that? Harry: Don't know, didn't invite her. Alex: Grammy, what're you doing here? Evil Queen: Can't I visit my dear grandson? Alex: I mean how did you escape? Nicky: I might've accidently broke her mirror, it was an accident! Alex: "sighs" Time to take care of this wicked witch once more. EQ: Do I look like that green freak to you? Sparky: Ow, my feelings. transforms into a dragon, battling the Evil Queen Nicky: Whoa, that's cool. Fang: C'mon ghoul squad, let's help our new friend. Elliot: Sucheon-ui taeyang-i bulgo, han beon-ui pogballo saaghan yeowang-eul jab-ala! fire emits from Elliot's hand, taking out the Evil Queen Sparky: Whoa, that was cool. Elliot: No one ruins my new friend's re-grand opening. Harry: We're friends? Elliot: 'Course, any friend of Fang's is mine too. Alex: I think you know what comes next. EQ: Do you have to? brings out a hand mirror and the Evil Queen gets sucked in EQ: NO!!! Fishy: That was awesome! Rocky: This calls for a spellebration! ghouls and fairytales get on the dance floor and party! Fang: I'm glad we're together again. Elliot: Me too. EQ: I'll get my revenge! Alex: No, no you won't. EQ: "sighs" Nicky: This party is fableous! Rocky: You can say that again. Nicky: This party is fableous! Rocky: That's no what I...ugh, never mind. Sparky: Today was a success ghoul squad. Archer: Yeah it was. ghoul squad take their pose and laugh {End} Characters *Fang *Sparky Stein *Harry Wolf *Archer De Nile *Fishy Blue *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Nicky Hatter *Elliot *Evil Queen Category:Off the Island Category:Movies